


Aegyo King

by Valerine



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerine/pseuds/Valerine
Summary: Inspired by Happy Together, when Daniel has to pair up with Jihoon to act out a love scene.





	Aegyo King

**Author's Note:**

> i freaking love watching this part in Happy Together. how I wish Daniel and Jihoon had more scenes together hahaha. oh and just for information, jagiya=darling (because i secretly wish my OTP would call each other this way).

Daniel thinks Jihoon is really cute. Ever since Produce 101, seeing the boy’s _nae maeum soge jeojang_ repetiting over and over, yet never really gets tired of it. No matter how many times he sees it, it always makes him laugh.

And this time, he thinks he is kinda fucked. The nation MC just asked him to pair up with Jihoon to act out a scene of him playing the role of an uninterested noona while Jihoon plays the role of the guy who is interested to date the noona. And he really couldn’t say no when everyone is doing their best to go through the variety show being as cooperative and funny as possible.

And Kang Daniel thinks he is indeed really fucked when he turns to face Jihoon, only to face with the boy’s shy smile, all red lips and pretty eyes as he looks at him as if trying to tell him _hyung please accept my love_. He curses himself in his mind for unconsciously having a soft spot for his pretty dongsaeng.

“I have never considered you even once.” Oh, he has to pat himself for being able to act well like this despite the dread on what is to come.

“Ah…How about considering me now?” Under the table, Jihoon reaches a hand out and clasps Daniel’s own. And Daniel almost wants to scream like a girl, but thankfully his manly pride doesn’t allow him to do so, especially not in front of national television like this.

“Why would I all of a sudden?” They laugh when he makes the hand gesture that is actually meant to fend off his own embarrassment. Because God knows how much he needs to do something, anything just to distract himself from how Jihoon’s hand feels so warm wrapping around his.

Then Jihoon starts singing while still smiling that shy smile of his. “You know I really like you~” Then starts blowing kisses to him.

Daniel has to try really, really hard to keep his face indifferent. Plus they had told him to be firm againts Jihoon. But he knows he immediately fail this when his lips twitch upwards. But he tells himself he can still do this and tries to be stronger-

“That was pretty cute.”

As soon as he says this, Jihoon’s face becomes redder as he laughs in embarrassment. But seems like Jihoon isn’t one to give up easily too.

“Noona, nae maeum soge jeojang~” Then Jihoon is making that trademark killer move of his, all exclusively directed to Daniel. Daniel doesn’t think there’s a way to resist this anymore when Jihoon is looking at him like this, eyes all shining and crinkling prettily at the ends and smiling so cutely at him.

By this time, Daniel can’t help the smile that breaks on his face.

“What’ll you do for me then if I date you?” Daniel asks, knows immediately when Jihoon starts to lift both his hands up and do another killer trademark of his -that damned kkukkukkakka in his high-pitched baby voice- and immediately it’s knockdown for Daniel as he bursts out laughing.

Backstage after they have concluded the show, Daniel pulls Jihoon to somewhere secluded and lets his forehead falls on Jihoon’s shoulder, a defeated sigh escaping his lips. “Ahhhh...Your aegyo is killing me.”

Jihoon laughs and pats Daniel’s head. “Did you like it, jagiya?” Making his baby voice again. Daniel laughs, but allows himself to give in and melt to his little baby’s ways because this is just how Jihoon is. Always having the ability to make people fall for him effortlessly. And Daniel is among one of the victim, only lucky him he is the closest to Jihoon than any other people are.

He holds Jihoon’s blushed cheeks, squishing them and making the cute face all puffy. Just like a bunny. Jihoon makes kissy pouting lips at him while batting his long eyelashes playfully at him. And he knows perfectly well its working against Daniel. Daniel laughs affectionately, closes the distance between their face and rub their noses together.

“Jagiya, give me a kiss~” Jihoon insists, red lips pouting more. Daniel makes an amused sound before he complies. His lips touches Jihoon’s full ones and he takes his time to kiss the sweet lips slow and tender. Jihoon tugs on Daniel’s shirt when the kiss becomes too long because he is losing breath and he feels like Daniel just wouldn’t stop until he tells him so.

When Daniel pulls away, Jihoon’s face is flushed, and he looks slightly out of breath, lips parting and eyes half-lidded and hazy and so pretty as they gaze into his own. Daniel, tempted, leans down to kiss him another time on the lips, then on the cheeks. Jihoon laughs adorably and holds onto his arms as he lets Daniel continue to shower his face with kisses.

“I’m gonna need to kiss you for every single time you did your aegyo.”

“Then that’ll be exactly 3500 times.” Jihoon proudly announces.

“That won’t be a problem. Then I’ll kiss you exactly 3500 times too.”

“Ahahaha, nooooo. Stop it, hyung- ahahaha-”

“No, I’m not gonna stop. You’re dead.” Then Daniel continues attacking him with kisses. Jihoon screams for help, attracting the attention of Jisung, Seungwoo and Minhyun who have just walked into the dressing room wondering what is happening.

...

“Sorry, wrong room.” Seungwoo immediately says before back-tracking his way out of the room, also followed by Jisung and Minhyun who are making traumatized faces as they leave the two lovebirds to their ownselves.


End file.
